The products from the oxidation of berberine will be investigated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: A Short Route to the Phthalideisoquinolines and the 13-Hydroxylated Protoberberines, M. Shamma and V. St. Georgiev, Tetrahedron, 32, 211 (1976). A Controlled Oxidation of Bisbenzylisoquinolines, M. Shama and J.E. Foy, Tetrahedron Letters, 2249 (1975).